


Red Soldiers

by TheSilverPhoenix



Series: Victuuri Week 2018 [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dystopia, M/M, Memory Loss, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri had seen what war had done to the people of the Ruscian Empire. He had seen what it had done to the people of his planet, Gipangu. His people used to be filled with hope and happiness, they used to crowd the streets of the market during the day time and Yuuri used to feel safe going to school. That was before the Resistance began to stir up trouble.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Victuuri Week 2018 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/932949
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Red Soldiers

Katsuki Yuuri had seen what war had done to the people of the Ruscian Empire. He had seen what it had done to the people of his planet, Gipangu. His people used to be filled with hope and happiness, they used to crowd the streets of the market during the day time and Yuuri used to feel safe going to school. That was before the Resistance began to stir up trouble.

Now, no one dared walk the streets. The markets had closed their doors, the vendors too fearful of punishment to continue selling, and the only people who patrolled the streets were the Ruscian Imperial soldiers, whose bright red uniforms could be spotted a mile away. People feared the soldiers. Yuuri himself would watch anxiously through the windows of his apartment as they passed by, fearing that the soldiers would decide to break down his door and force their way in without proper reason. Food and valuables were the only thing that the soldiers took when they decided to ‘raid’ houses. They were supposed to be on Gipangu for protection; Yuuri knew they were here to be the regime's watchful eye. The Resistance was getting underneath their skin and people were buzzing with gossip about what their next move could be.

That’s what the war had brought to Gipangu. Fear and lifelessness.

It was sad that the Resistance wasn’t what Yuuri was afraid of.

Yuuri rubbed his face tiredly, his glasses slipping over his hands as he rubbed at his eyes. Relief washed through him as he watched the red uniforms of the soldiers disappear around the corner of his street. He was safe, at least for now. He chewed on his bottom lip and went into his kitchen, taking deep breaths before opening the fridge and seeing...nothing. Crap. He’d have to go out tomorrow, get food, and pray to the gods that nothing happened.

He didn’t have to wait for very long. As Yuuri shut the door to his fridge, he heard sounds coming from outside his front door. Not good sounds, like someone pacing outside his door. Immediately, Yuuri was on high alert. His body tensed and his brain went into overdrive. Nobody just visited anybody anymore, not even family. Fear was too rampant. Yuuri himself hadn’t talked to his family since he moved into his apartment. Anybody pacing outside of your apartment was cause of immediate suspicion.

Yuuri crept up to his front door, cautious not to make any noise to alert the stranger on the other side of his door. Then, there was a soft knock.

Yuuri could feel his heart stop and speed up at the same time. He couldn’t breath, couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything. Why? Why him? Why was this happening to him? What had he done wrong? Why would the soldiers want him? He wasn't anything special, he couldn’t do anything important. He couldn’t help them in any way. He couldn’t...he couldn’t....

“Yuuri,” came a whisper on the other side of the door. Another knock. “Yuuri?”

Immediately, Yuuri’s panic dissipated and he threw open the door, briefly hoping that he was right, “Phichit, what the hell?”

Phichit Chulanont stood on his doorstep, face flushed and eyes darting around for a moment before realizing that Yuuri had opened the door. Phichit’s face lit up, “Yuuri!”

Yuuri moved aside, ushering his friend into his apartment before quickly closing the door behind him. Yuuri turned to his friend, looking at him wildly. He wanted to ask what his schoolmate was doing here, why he had traveled all the way to Yuuri’s apartment, but all Yuuri could do was gape.

Instead, Phichit came to him, and gave him a giant hug, a smile still on his face.

“It’s good to see you again!”

“Phi, why - why are you here?”

The smile on Phichit’s face disappeared and was replaced by a seriousness that was incredibly unlike his friend - it made Yuuri uncomfortable to see. “Yuuri, we don’t have much time to talk, so I need you to trust me.”

“O-okay…”

“I need you to come with me, I can’t tell you where we’re going, but I swear to you, it’s important.”

Yuuri’s mind was racing. It was too much, there were too many questions, so many things that Phichit hadn’t told him. He - he didn’t understand what was going on.

“Yuuri,” Phichit said, his eyes boring into Yuuri’s. “Please, I really need you to trust me on this.”

“Uhhh, okay?”

Another smile painted itself on Phichit’s face and he pulled out a cobalt blue bracelet from the folds of his jacket. Before Yuuri could ask what he was doing, Phichit slapped the bracelet onto Yuuri’s wrist and pressed a button on the side. Yuuri wouldn’t have been very worried if the bracelet hadn’t lit up and begun to beep.

He held out his wrist and looked at Phichit in panic, “Phichit!”

“Don’t worry, Yuuri,” Phichit said calmingly, pulling out his own bracelet. “I’m right behind you!”

The blue light surrounded Yuuri’s body as Yuuri’s vision flashed an ethereal blue.

Then, he was on a platform. In a room that definitely _wasn’t_ in his apartment.

“Well, well, well,” came a deep voice. Yuuri turned towards the voice and immediately felt his stomach churn unhappily. “Phichit didn’t tell me you were cute.”

“Yuuri!” he heard Phichit say as he appeared behind him. Out of thin air. What the - “Are you alright?”

Yuuri could feel his face drain of blood, as vertigo tilted the world around him.

“Yuuri?”

“It looked like his first Warp,” the stranger said to Phichit. Yuuri looked towards the voice and saw the stranger standing at a consel. His bottle green eyes analyzed him as he brushed a hand through his blonde hair, revealing a deep brown undercut. Next to him, Phichit gripped Yuuri’s arm and carefully led him down from the platform as Yuuri groaned shakily. 

“Shit…” Phichit whispered underneath his breath. “I’m sorry Yuuri! I forgot that you’ve never Warped before.”

“It’s alright,” he said breathlessly, fighting the urge to vomit.

“Do I need to call a medic?” the stranger asked seriously.

“No, no, I think he’ll be alright, Chris,” Phichit said as he sat Yuuri down on one of the steps of the platform. “Deep breaths, Yuuri, deep breaths.”

As Yuuri followed Phichit’s instructions, the world slowly began to right itself and the nausea in his stomach edged away. Only to be replaced by millions of questions swirling in his head. Why was he here? Why did Phichit make a sudden reappearance? Who were these people? Why -

“Yuuri.”

He looked at Phichit, who had an unreadable expression painted on his face. “What I’m about to ask you is extremely important and, if you can answer it, you should. Do you remember anything about the Resistance?”

Yuuri froze. Is...is that who these people were? What had Phichit dragged him into? Was he mad? He couldn’t be seen with them, he’d get arrested!

“Holy shit,” Chris whispered disbelievingly, “he really doesn’t remember.”

“Remember?” Yuuri asked quickly. He turned to Phichit, panic rising in him, “Remember what?”

“Yuuri,” Phichit began soothingly, taking a deep breath in hopes Yuuri would copy him. “Do you remember who Viktor is?”

“Viktor? Yuuri said hesitantly, rolling the name on his tongue. He shook his head, he didn’t know Viktor. Was Viktor behind this? Yuuri opened his mouth to speak, but the words died in his throat as an image of blue eyes, silver hair, and a melodic laugh rang vividly through his head. “I...I…”

More memories flooded his brain. Memories he shouldn’t have. Memories he doesn’t remember getting...yet, he knew they were real. Graduating school with Phichit, travelling through the Empire, seeing the devastation they had wrought, joining the Resistance, shooting a blaster, meeting Viktor. Remembering the shock that the Imperial Prince had been leading a rebellion against his own father, remembering the first time they danced underneath the stars, and remembering the first time they kissed. How Viktor’s hair had shined underneath the moonlight and how his blue eyes sparkled with happiness when he had agreed to - oh by the gods, he was getting married.

A slow ache ebbed into his head and Phichit smiled knowingly. “It’s a lot to remember, I know.”

“Phichit,” Yuuri began, not quite knowing how to form words, “Phichit, what the -”

“It’s alright,” he said soothingly, “everything alright.”

“Viktor -”

“Is on his way down,” Chris finished, tapping on the console and smiling to himself.

“He was worried sick,” Phichit said after Chris, “we all were. We…” tears built up in Phichit’s eyes, “we thought you were dead. We searched everywhere, but...”

Yuuri lunged forward and hugged his friend, rocking back and forth and refusing to let go as tears fell from his eyes and onto Yuuri’s shirt.

“Yuuri!” a breathless voice yelled, “Yuuri!”

Yuuri perked up at his name. Then, he recognized the voice.

When Viktor burst through the door, Yuuri’s heart began to ache deep in his chest. Tears were running down his face and his eyes were blown wide with worry, until he laid eyes on Yuuri. Worry was replaced with unbridled love and relief. And Yuuri felt like he was going to start crying as his heart swelled.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, relief unbelievably evident in his voice. Phichit released Yuuri and moved out of the way, just in time for Viktor to barrel through, drop to his knees, and take Yuuri in his arms. Yuuri had never felt more at home in his entire life. Viktor wrapped his hand and brushed it through Yuuri’s hair to bring him closer, “Yuuri, my Yuuri, thank the gods.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri said back, burying his face into Viktor’s neck and feeling the softness of the silver hair brush against his nose.

Viktor pulled out of the hug and took Yuuri’s face in his hands, Yuuri could feel his fiance’s hands shaking as his blue eyes filled with more tears. “I - I thought - I thought I’d lost you.”

Yuuri’s own tears began to fall as he leaned into Viktor’s touch, wrapping Viktor back in for another hug, desperately craving his touch. “Viktor…”

The Prince sat there and held him, content with just sitting there and tightly clinging to him as he ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair and pressed kisses to his forehead.

“My gods, I love you,” Viktor whispered in his ear, his voice shaking with the force of his tears.

“I love you, too,” Yuuri responded immediately, “I love you, too.”

“You - you are never leaving my side again,” he said, choking on more tears. Yuuri gave him a breathy laugh as he continued. “Stay - stay by me. Don’t leave me…”

“I won’t,” Yuuri promised him, meaning it more than anything he had ever promised in his entire life. “I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I found deep, deep, deep in my google drive that I wrote for one of the days for Victuuri Week 2018 and I figured now I'd complete the set. I was a little self conscious about this one, not gonna lie, so I hope that it turned out okay in the end and that you all enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sil_phoenix), and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
